


No hagas ningún movimiento repentino

by DannoandCassio4400



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Translation, Weapons, miniatures
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannoandCassio4400/pseuds/DannoandCassio4400
Summary: Él sabía todo acerca de nuestras  peleas, como las iniciaría para poder tocarlo. Él sabía de cómo lo observaría desde lejos, viéndolo en toda su gloria, comandando sus tropas. Él sabía de las noches que pasaría en mi carpa, jadeando a través de los dientes apretados, luchando contra la urgencia de gemir su nombre; imaginando mi mano era suya, como me llevo a acabar.





	No hagas ningún movimiento repentino

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Make Any Sudden Movements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705525) by [PerplexingParadox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexingParadox/pseuds/PerplexingParadox). 



> Antes de comenzar con otro bello one-shot quiero aclarar que NO ES DE MI AUTORIA. Esta es la traducción de Don't Make Any Sudden Movements de @PerplexingParadox Thank you so much for let me translate it!  
> Gracias también a Cassio por ser mi beta.

Sentí su aliento caliente en mi cara, y trague fuertemente. Su cuerpo estaba muy cerca al mío. Otro centímetro más y cada parte de nosotros estaría tocándose.Trate de respirar por mi nariz para evitar hiperventilar, sin embargo en su lugar conseguí percibir su fuerte y poderoso olor almizclado. La parte más emocionante de ello era oler mi propio olor a tierra y pólvora mezclándose con su olor a jabones y sudor romano.  
Finalmente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con suyos ,chocolate y penetrantes. Estos estaban enfocados intensamente en mi , no había necesidad de que buscara en ellos,porque ya lo sabía todo. En esa mirada, vi que lo sabía todo.  
Él sabía todo acerca de nuestras peleas, como las iniciaría para poder tocarlo. Él sabía de cómo lo observaría desde lejos, viéndolo en toda su gloria, comandando sus tropas. Él sabía de las noches que pasaría en mi carpa, jadeando a través de los dientes apretados, luchando contra la urgencia de gemir su nombre; imaginando que mi mano era la suya y como me llevaba a acabar.  
Y en esa mirada fija, vi muchas cosas también. Cosas que me harían temblar si no temiera por mi vida.  
Su cuerpo irradiaba un calor tan poderoso, me pareció que me absorbía. Su pecho, libre de su placa de confinamiento, se presionó al mío en un infierno, y su boca, tan cerca, estaba exhalando ráfagas ardientes a través de mi cara aturdida. Su muslo derecho, de paso en una postura de pelea, estaba presionado contra el mío, de alguna manera creando fricciones tentadoras sin moverse.  
Contrastando su calor, estaba su espada presionada contra mi garganta. El acero de la hoja temblaba aunque no de sus manos pero si de mi cuerpo tembloroso, diciéndole en clave Morse como me sentía. En un rápido corte de esa espada, estaría sangrando y no sería capaz de hacer ningún sonido.  
Habiendo dicho eso, no estaba mucho mejor, el cañón de mi pistola descansando en su sien, mi dedo posado en el gatillo.  
El aliento caliente en mi cara se formó en palabras, gruñó en una voz ronca que atrajo toda mi atención.  
-No hagas ningún movimiento repentino.- Y se inclinó.


End file.
